Let's Take It Slow
by WonderstruckBubbles
Summary: Mazie is last for everything but she doesn't mind. When Mazie takes a while to say "yes" to receiving a gift from Professor Rowan she receives her favorite Pokemon. Mazie decides {after a while,} that sometime being last has it's advantages, being first does too. {This is my first story, don't judge if it's bad.}
1. At Last

**Chapter One: At last**

_Should I go on an adventure? _Mazie thinks, _I've got a choice._ Mazie's mum Clara knows Professor Rowan very well. "Mum," I say walking into the kitchen, "I'm still thinking."  
"Take your time." Clara says. "Time is what it takes for a hard choice like that."

"Half of me tells me to say 'yes' and the other half tells me to say 'no.' It's so hard to choose." All Mazie's friends have already left Sandgem Town. The scent of the sea drifted into the window.

"What does your heart say?" Clara says, "Listen to your heart _not_ your brain."

"My heart says yes." Mazie says with a smile. "Okay I'll go! Bye Mum!"

"Bye darl, I'll miss you!"  
"I'll miss you to." Mazie kisses Clara, "Say bye to Jason will you?" And with that she is out of the house. She turns around and looks at my house for the last time. Clara waves out of the wind. Mazie waves back. A tear fell out of her eyes. With that she heads through the heart of her hometown – Sandgem Town – to Professor Rowan's lab.

* * *

"Hello Mazie." Rowan says, "I've been waiting to meet you for a long time."  
"Hi." Mazie says.

"Cella and Norris are long gone." The old man smiles. "Cella took Piplup and Norris got Chimchar."  
"So I get Turtwig?" Mazie asks, her heart is beating faster.

"Yes." Rowan hands her a Turtwig. "Take care of him well."  
"Yes sir." Mazie says, "I'll call him Quake." Mazie studied about Turtwigs when she was little and since then she's always wanted a Turtwig.

**AN: Sorry that was short but it was my first chapter of my first story. Norris and Cella are Mazie's best friends and Jason is Mazie's brother. Please don't give me any flames because I'm getting used to writing fanfics. I know it's not too detailed but it will get better later on. Bye!  
**


	2. Jublife City

**Chapter Two: Jublife City  
**

Mazie walked through Route 202. "I hate this path," Mazie complained to herself, "It's you need to turn corners too much." She followed the path. "I've been walking for ages."

"Then why don't you stop?" A boys voice said.

"Grrrr, not another trainer." Mazie groaned as she turned to face the boy.

"I'm not going to battle you." The boy said, "Professor Rowan sent me to give you this." He held out a small disc.

"Why? And what is that?" Maze looked puzzled. "Who are you?"  
"He wanted me to give this to you for finally getting out of the house and cuz he gave one to your friends."  
"He gave them a disc?"  
"No, it's a TM, to teach Pokemon special moves." The boy said. "I'm Ted." Ted held out his hand and Mazie shook it.

"I'm Mazie." Mazie said.

"Bye," Ted said, "I need to go back to Professor Rowan." With that he turned and walked off. _Weird guy, _Mazie thought.

* * *

Mazie was still on Route 202. She wasn't exactly what you call 'sporty.' She never liked running. Everyone thought she was a strange kid because she didn't really want a Pokemon when she was younger.

Mazie was walking through some grass when out popped a shinx. "Isn't it a little cutie?" Mazie said, smiling. She sent out Quake. The shinx leaped forward, obviously using tackle. "Quake, absorb!" The shinx made an awful screeching sound. "Is that supposed to be growl?" Mazie asked. "Quake use tackle!" The shinx was on a low HP level (Mazie guessed.) Mazie threw a Pokeball and the shinx didn't escape. Before Mazie left Sandgem Town she had bought Pokeballs from the Pokemart.

"I'll call you Shiny." Mazie said, looking down at the Pokeball. She had just gotten her second Pokemon! _I'm going well, _she thought and walked away happily.

* * *

Mazie arrived at Jubilife City around about 20 minutes after she had caught Shiny. Quake was knocked out and Shiny walk on really low health. _I think that I should get to the Pokemon Centre, _Mazie thought.


	3. Rest And Stay

**Let's Take It Slow**

**Chapter Three: Rest And Stay**

Mazie decided that Shiny and Quake needed rest. _I'll find a hotel and stay there for a day or two. _She thought. _I'll go out and train Shiny a bit and just use Quake as a back up. Try to make them relax. _Shiny and Quake had a lot of trouble fighting along Route 202. If that was hard, Mazie could only shudder at the thought of what Route 203 or 204 would be like. _They'll be fine…._ She thought.

Mazie rented got a room with three beds. One for her, one for Quake and one for Shiny. "Okay guys! New training timetable. Okay?" Mazie told Quake and Shiny. "I'm not like most of the other trainers or the trainers that you hoped to be with. I'm not sporty. I'm unfit. That's probably why you're having a lot of difficulty training and getting strong. I'm sorry but you need to work at the pace I'm going at. So I'll have times that we go training, times that we eat and times that we rest. Got it?"

Mazie looked at Quake then at Shiny. _I hope this will work! _She thought. _I must keep trying, I can't give up!_

* * *

**AN: Sorry that it's short but I don't have too much to right for this chapter and I can't think of what to write.**


	4. Cella

**Let's Take It Slow**

**Chapter Four: Cella**

Snow fell down onto the trees but Mazie keeps moving deeper into Route 203. A wild bidoof suddenly jumped in front of her. Mazie picked up Quake's pokeball from her belt and drops it. Quake came out of the pokeball. "Quake, use razor leaf!" Mazie commanded. "Now use tackle!" The wild bidoof fainted.

"Nice battle." Mazie turned. A girl with shoulder-length orange hair and blue eyes came out of a bush.

"C-Cella?" Mazie stammered. "Is that you?"

"Yep." The girl said with a smile. "It's been two years since we last met. I think."

"I think so too. Why are you here?"

"Rowan told me you agreed to go on the journey so I came to visit you. He said that you've stayed at a hotel in Jubilife City."  
"He only knew cuz I told him my plans." Mazie said.

"Can I see you're Pokemon?" Cella asked.

"Sure." Mazie said. She picked up Quake's pokeball. "This is Quake." She said, handing the pokeball to Cella. Then Mazie picked up Shiny's pokeball and gave it to Cella.

"These Pokemon look happy." Cella said.

"But they're not strong because I'm not fit." Mazie said.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is if you and you're Pokemon are friends."

"Okay."

"Hey! I know, if you want to build up you're friendship between you and you're Pokemon, why don't you battle Oreburgh City gym?"

"There are gyms?" Mazie questioned, looking puzzled.

"Yep. Each major city has their own Pokemon gym where you battle some people in the gym then you battle the gym leader. Each gym only uses a certain Pokemon type. For example, Oreburgh Gym's type is rock and the gym leader is…. Roark."

"How many gym leaders have you battled?" Mazie asked.

"Four." Cella said. "I'm training up to beat Fantina – the Hearthome City Gym Leader."

* * *

**AN: I had to somehow make Mazie find out about the gyms so I thought I'd have Cella tell Mazie about them. Please tell me what you think of this fanfic!**


End file.
